


Devil I Know

by MetaAllu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Power Imbalance, Sex Work, Sex Worker Keith (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), age gap, mix of afab and amab language, trans author, unrealistically pleasant escort work frankly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: keith's favourite client begs to fuck him unprotected. (and he gets off on it)
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 223





	Devil I Know

Keith tries not to play favourites when it comes to escort work, but it’s hard not to, especially when some of his clients don’t seem to know what the hell a shower is or how to operate one. 

That means that when he gets a request from one of his favourites to meet up at a hotel next week, he smiles at his phone as he replies in the affirmative. Then he sets his phone aside and heads off to draw the world’s most luxurious bath.

It’s not until he’s settled into the rose water with a glass of wine that he sees the followup text:

T: I was wondering if I could pay extra for something special.

Keith raises his eyebrows, but he’s not concerned. Usually when this client wants something extra it means giving Keith some fancy underwear or having his company for a nice dinner, first.

K: What’s on your mind?

The client sends a scan of an STI test.

T: I was hoping you’d let me have you without the condom.

Keith is willing to accommodate most kinks, and will meet all sorts of weird requests. He even pretended to be a client’s deceased wife, once, but unprotected sex is a line he’s drawn pretty hard in the sand. If it was any other client, he’d be refusing to meet not only next week, but ever again.

K: You know I don’t do that.  
T: I know.  
T: I’m sorry.  
T: I just can’t stop thinking about it.  
T: I want to see my come dripping out of your pussy so bad.

Ha. Shit.

Keith’s hand stray down between his legs, stroking slowly over his pussy lips, his cock.

T: I’d clean you up after.

Keith bites his bottom lip. He’s so desperate for it. Takashi is a horny texter. If he weren’t turned on right now, he’d be a lot more reserved.

K: Is begging for it getting you hard?  
T: Yes.  
K: $2000 extra.

It’s absurd. It’s criminal. No one would pay that much. He’s not even paying that much for Keith’s time.

T: Ok.

Fuck.

If he really didn’t want to do it, he would just say no. He’s not hurting for cash these days, one client a week enough to support him, plus the OnlyFans and Saturday cam shows. He could say no. He has the agency and the financial ability to do it.

But he kind of wants it. He sends his latest test back.

They agree on the same night as before.

A job is a job, so Keith is sure to pretty himself up with a long bath, including a long session with a pumice stone, then puts one something form-fitting with too few buttons done up. But honestly, Takashi is such a gay disaster man, that Keith probably doesn’t need to bother.

He’s an astrophysicist and prominent military figure who spends most of his days in meetings or writing reports. He’s not fit to fly at his age with his vision, something he blames on all the paperwork, but that doesn’t stop him from taking Keith for joyrides on his motorcycle, nor does it stop him from buying Keith his own set of wheels so they can race when they go out to his place in Arizona together for a convention or press gamut.

Takashi likes to have someone on his arm so that people don’t ask too many questions. A single man at his age, especially a divorcee, is just asking for uncomfortable personal questions. With Keith on his arm, people assume they’re together.

Tonight, though, there is no press or convention, just two men, two bodies, and apparently nothing else.

Takashi wastes no times getting him naked once they’re inside of the hotel room together. He pulls Keith’s shirt off of him before throwing him bodily onto the bed, climbing on top of him as he works off his uniform shirt, then undershirt.

“Woah there, gorgeous. Don’t go wasting that entire 2k at once,” Keith teases as Takashi ducks his head to kiss Keith’s neck.

“How many times?”

“What?”

“How many times can I come in you?”

Jesus Christ.

“As many as you want.”

Takashi has him all night. That might be a mistake.

When he lifts his head, Takashi is grinning at him. He undoes his pants, cock already straining in the material. He pushes his pants off, then his underwear before reaching for Keith’s, leaning down to kiss his skin again.

“I wanna make you come,” he says, and Keith laughs. Most of his clients who say that expect to be able to do it. Takashi takes it as a challenge. Keith’s not as easy he pretends to be, and Takash got sick of his fake moans real quick.

The pants come off, and then Takashi is between his legs, licking a line along his pussy lips to his cock. He sucks it into his mouth, then pushes two fingers greedily into his cunt.

“Ha, fu-” Keith groans, and Takashi laughs around him.

Takashi is a quick learner, and despite mostly dating men with cis cocks, he’s got the art of eating pussy down to a science within the few years he’s been paying for Keith’s services.

“Taka-” Keith gasps, feeling himself start to tighten and pulse. He slams a fist into the bed below him, then fists the sheets and moans into the air, orgasm washing over him, his client drawing it out as much as he can with greedy motions of his tongue and the steady grind of fingers inside of him.

This is normally where they’d pause to get a condom. Instead, Takashi spits inside of him, spreading it around with his fingers before sitting up and pushing in.

Keith groans, sensitive from his orgasm, insides still pulsing.

There’s no mercy for Keith, though. Takashi just looks him in the eyes, and then starts to pound away, pupils blown wide with desire.

Keith practically screams as Takashi’s hips snap over and over, thick cock grinding over his gspot with no trouble at all. This is rougher than usual. Takashi keeps himself in shape despite what his growing belly implies, and having all of that raw power turned on him like this has Keith a gibbering mess.

“T-ta-”

“Yeah, baby?”

“Oh, GOD!”

Takashi laughs. “That’s a good boy. No need to sweet talk me. Just enjoy it. Let me make you feel good. Let me fill you up. Let me get this pussy all sloppy.”

Keith tries to make more words, but no more come out because Takashi’s thrusts are getting shorter and faster, his breathing is getting harder, and then he moans, stilling as he comes. 

Keith can feel it.

He can feel the wet warmth of it inside of him, the sensation of it coating against his cervix. He groans and covers his mouth in surprise as he Takashi grinds their bodies together and he rolls over into another orgasm.

Holy shit.

“Holy shit.”

Takashi hums. “No covering your mouth next time,” he says, and starts to move again.

**Author's Note:**

> come play on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hellostarshine_).


End file.
